


to the land of clouds

by halomoji



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, like rly light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halomoji/pseuds/halomoji
Summary: saeyoung stays up too late working. yoosung makes it his mission to get saeyoung to sleep.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	to the land of clouds

saeyoung has no idea how long he’s been working. 

all he knows is that his eyes burn like the devil, there’s an extreme ache that’s taken root in the base of his skull, and yoosung is  _ not _ very pleased with him.

the pout on yoosung’s face deepens as he spins saeyoung’s desk chair around to get his attention. he’s met with red-rimmed eyes and a pinched brow, though saeyoung’s expression relaxes on instinct at the sight of his boyfriend. 

his hair’s all a mess, no doubt a product of restless sleep, and he’s wearing a tank top of saeyoung’s that is just big enough on his smaller frame that one of the straps slips off his shoulder. the domesticity of it distracts saeyoung for just a second before guilt washes over him at yoosung’s next words.

“you said you weren’t going to work this late.” his arms are crossed loosely over his chest, and the quiet sigh that follows makes saeyoung cringe, but at least it’s better than anger. he can handle pouting and puppy eyes better than he can handle yoosung being genuinely upset with him. he averts his eyes, spinning halfway back towards his computer with an excuse on his lips before yoosung catches the back of his chair to stop him.

“hyung.” there’s a hint of a whine, but overall it’s obvious that yoosung’s attempting to put his foot down.

saeyoung relents, letting yoosung push the chair again. he gazes up at him apologetically. 

“i didn’t plan on it, i was just going to finish this one thing and then come to bed,” he explains, twisting a ring around his finger. “but hana needed help getting past an encryption, and then i lost an hour’s worth of work on my own client and had to start over…” he runs a hand through his hair, exhaustion abruptly overtaking him. “i’m sorry.”

and yoosung can sympathize with that; he knows how hard saeyoung has to work in order to keep the agency satisfied, but seeing the effect it has on his health is difficult to witness firsthand. in the last couple of weeks especially, the bags under saeyoung’s eyes have gotten worse and his headaches have gotten more frequent. it’s all yoosung can do to get him to take a nap most days, much less get a full night’s sleep.

resolutely, with a spike of protectiveness that makes his heart thump heavily in his chest, the blonde reaches forward and takes saeyoung’s hands in his. tugging him up from the chair, he says, “c’mon. it’s bedtime.”

there is no argument - saeyoung knows when yoosung won’t take no for an answer. he grips the hand still holding his tightly as yoosung leads the way to the bedroom, shutting off lights as they go. 

“i  _ am _ sorry,” he says again, worry creeping into his tone at yoosung’s silence. 

they come to a brief halt in the hallway, yoosung turning to tilt his head curiously at saeyoung. “hey, don’t worry. i’m not mad.” he manages a small, reassuring smile and when that seems to brighten saeyoung’s mood a bit, he continues walking. “i’m just worried. do you even know what time it is?”

saeyoung shakes his head, which yoosung can’t see. he doesn’t really want to know how long it’s been since he promised he’d join yoosung soon,  _ right after this line of code, just a few more minutes- _

“three in the morning,” yoosung’s voice cuts through, exasperated. “even i was asleep before midnight!”

“yeah, because you have an exam at eight a.m. that you can’t miss.” the guilt stabs at him again, upset with himself for being the cause of yoosung’s lack of sleep when he’d already been stressed about school. “i’m sorry, i wasn’t thinking-”

he is immediately shushed by yoosung, loudly but not unkindly. “it’s not your fault i couldn’t sleep,” he says, reading saeyoung like an open book without even looking back at him. “i’ve been studying, but… i’m still worried about it. that’s all. so when i woke up and you still weren’t there-”

“you came to get me.”  _ but why? _ hangs in the air unspoken, as much as saeyoung doesn’t want it to. because he knows why, of course, but there’s still a small part of him that doesn’t quite believe that someone could care so much for him.

they enter saeyoung’s bedroom and yoosung releases his hand to make a trip to the dresser. “i did, because it’s  _ past three a.m. _ ,” he stresses, opening the top drawer, closing it, then trying the second, “and you need to rest. when was the last time you slept through the night?”

when he turns around, a pair of black pajama pants covered in spaceships in hand, concern is etched all over his face. pretty violet eyes look pleadingly at saeyoung. “you’re going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this, hyung. it’s not good for you.”

a heavy sigh and a few steps later, saeyoung’s pulling yoosung close to softly run a hand through his hair. yoosung’s arms instantly go around his waist, nuzzling comfortably into his chest at the affection.

through the rising lump in his throat, he says, “i know. i’m trying to be better about it, but i’m sorry for making you worry.”

yoosung hums, both vexed and pleased at the same time. “it’s okay. of course i’m gonna worry about you... i just want to help somehow, especially since i can’t help with your work.”

“you help just by being here, starlight.” he punctuates the sentence with a kiss to yoosung’s forehead, biting back the giggle that threatens to bubble up out of him at the blush that rises to yoosung’s cheeks. he’s still so easily flustered, and every time it fills saeyoung’s heart with warmth. he loves to be the cause of yoosung’s adorably rosy cheeks. 

not one to be outdone though, yoosung leans up to press a quick kiss against saeyoung’s cheek before taking a full step back. the way his eyes glitter happily in the dim lamp light doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“okay. good! then now i’m going to help by telling you to go change, probably brush your teeth? and then let’s go to bed.” and as an afterthought, like he’s afraid of coming off too parental, he adds, “please?” 

saeyoung pretends to think about that. “deal, if…” he taps the opposite cheek, mischievous grin breaking through at full force. “you kiss me again?”

something like shock mixed with adoration flashes across yoosung’s face, and for exactly two seconds saeyoung thinks he might tear up - but then he just rolls his eyes at the antics, a smile spreading across his face as well.

“ _ fine _ ,” yoosung replies with false irritation, because he’d steal the stars out of the sky for the boy in front of him if given half a chance. the least he can do is cover him in kisses when asked. it’s a win for both of them, after all.

satisfied, saeyoung all but skips off to get ready for bed, and when he returns, yoosung is snuggled back under the covers and looking as peaceful as could be. he lifts the comforter up and saeyoung, after discarding his glasses on the nightstand, crawls into bed and into open, welcoming arms. 

yoosung’s always been exceptionally gentle with him, like saeyoung is a porcelain doll that needs to be handled with the utmost care. not out of a fear that he’d be set off by any wrong move, but because he treasures saeyoung. part of why his visits to saeyoung’s house last days at a time now, even when he has classes to get to all the way back in the city, is simply because taking care of and otherwise spoiling his boyfriend with affection makes him so happy he can barely breathe.

tonight, he’s doubling his efforts. the quicker saeyoung gets comfortable, the sooner he’ll fall asleep.

saeyoung settles in against yoosung like the final piece of a puzzle, arms encircling his waist and nuzzling into the crook of yoosung’s neck. 

the scent of lavender fills his senses. it’s not unusual for yoosung to take lavender baths the night before an exam to help him sleep, but saeyoung is particularly glad for the extra dose of serenity tonight. 

even with his arms around saeyoung’s neck, yoosung doesn’t feel close enough; he hooks a bare leg around one of saeyoung’s, which prompts a light laugh from the redhead.

teasingly, he asks, “did you miss me?”

“i always miss you, sae,” yoosung replies honestly. he’s begun running his fingers through saeyoung’s hair, gently untangling the knots that have formed after hours of frustrated tousling. the soothed sigh it pulls from saeyoung comes out in a low rumble, dangerously close to qualifying as a purr. the sound is so unbearably  _ cute _ that yoosung’s heart swells. “i’m glad i woke up when i did.”

“thank you for coming to get me.”  _ i’m sorry i didn’t keep my word _ . he can’t help the thought, but he doesn’t linger on it. not when the delicate fingers on his scalp are sending pleasant tingles down his spine and the flowery scent is making his eyelids heavy.

“it’s easier,” yoosung begins, voice faltering in a short gasp of surprise when saeyoung tilts his head up to leave a kiss on his jaw, but he manages to push through the way his heart leapt into his throat, “to sleep when you’re here.” 

they catch each other’s eyes, shining amethyst and liquid gold, and saeyoung flashes a sleepy smile. it makes him happy to hear that, because he feels the same way; yoosung is one of four people that saeyoung would be able to sleep in the same room with, and the only person he’d ever want to sleep like  _ this _ with, all tangled limbs and soft kisses and pure tranquility . 

honestly, the fact that he so easily loses himself in work is a tragedy when he could be pampered by (or be pamper _ ing _ ) yoosung. but at least he’s here now, barely able to keep his eyes open as yoosung works his magic in the form of sweet touches and, now, a quiet humming of a tune saeyoung doesn’t recognize. 

with some effort to get through the drowsiness, he asks, “what song is that?”

yoosung pauses, only now realizing he was humming. “it’s just a lullaby. my mom used to sing it to me when i was little.” 

“will you sing it for me?”

his first instinct is to say no, come up with an excuse as to why he can’t do that without outright saying it would be too embarrassing - and then he remembers this is saeyoung. this is his boyfriend, the one who’s seen him in all sorts of emotional states. and if saeyoung can be vulnerable enough to ask for a  _ lullaby  _ of all things, yoosung wants to deliver. so he swallows back his protests and answers, “only if you stop talking and close your eyes. you need to sleep.”

“lips zipped.” saeyoung closes his eyes as instructed, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind chiding him for asking anything else of yoosung when he arguably needs to sleep more than saeyoung does. 

the room falls silent save for the drone of the air conditioning as yoosung seems to brace himself, shifting a bit to get comfortable. then he takes a breath and begins to sing about a little white boat sailing through the night sky. his voice is hushed and a little hesitant at first, but he finds his footing quickly. 

the lullaby doesn’t last long and he’s almost certain it still wasn’t enough to finally put saeyoung to rest. that is, until he notices the way the redhead’s breathing has evened out, slow and rhythmic now. his grip on yoosung has lessened slightly, though he remains pressed close.

for several moments, all yoosung does is observe. saeyoung is almost never this untroubled; the semi-permanent creases from the way his brow furrows are smoothed out, there’s no longer any tension in his shoulders, and he’s just… still. for someone who can’t stop moving when he’s awake, it’s a rare sight to see. 

proud of his work and gratified that saeyoung was so at home in his presence, yoosung can’t suppress a smile. his hands move to cup saeyoung’s cheek, thumbs running carefully over his cheekbones. the darkness under saeyoung’s eyes, more pronounced with his glasses removed, makes yoosung sigh inwardly. he makes a promise with himself to try harder to help saeyoung get more sleep.

for now, though, he leaves one last kiss on saeyoung’s forehead before following him into dreamland.

-

they wake all too soon to the sound of yoosung’s six a.m. alarm. 

yoosung tries to shut it off before it rouses saeyoung, but the shifting of the bed and the sudden loss of warmth is enough for him to crack open a golden eye in time to blearily watch yoosung fall backwards onto his pillow.

“sorry,” he apologizes, voice barely above a whisper. “how did you sleep?”

saeyoung pulls yoosung back into his embrace, resting his chin on the younger boy’s head. he’s reluctant to let him go, even to something as important as this exam, so he’s going to steal as many extra seconds as he can. “like a baby.”

yoosung smiles brightly. “i’m glad. i hope you can go back to sleep when i leave.”

“do you  _ have _ to go?”

“ohh no,” he says, shaking his head disapprovingly and pushing against saeyoung’s chest to free himself. “don’t pout at me, hyung! you know i can’t take it.”

“then let me take you to school, at least?”

reluctantly, yoosung rolls out of bed. he’s no dummy - if saeyoung grabs him again, he’ll be late, and he really can’t afford that. “nope, not today. you need to go back to sleep if you can, okay?”

a dramatic sigh is the answer he receives. though his back is to saeyoung as he rummages around for a clean pair of clothes, he can picture the way saeyoung has an arm slung over his face as he whines incoherently. 

“you were only asleep for, like, four hours.” saeyoung watches as yoosung stops in the doorway to the bathroom to spare him a look. “just try to sleep. for me?” that’s a dirty card to pull and he knows it, but it also doesn’t stop him from poking out his bottom lip and batting his eyes anyway.

saeyoung scoffs at him disbelieving. “disgusting. the puppy eyes? really?”

“pleaaase?” 

a beat of silence, then a groan of resignation.

“alright, alright! i surrender!” saeyoung presses his hands against his heart. “have pity on your poor boyfriend’s fragile heart. i’ll try to rest, for you.”

“thank you, princess,” yoosung says with a playful lilt to his tone, unable to suppress his laughter.

saeyoung flushes bright red. being called princess gets him every time, critical hit to the heart, and yoosung uses it when he least expects it. he sits up to glare pitifully at the blonde. “i said i was  _ fragile _ ,” he complains.

with a cheeky grin, yoosung disappears into the bathroom to get ready.

-

by the time he reemerges half an hour later, he’s shocked to discover that saeyoung is, somehow, asleep again. or, almost asleep - before yoosung can sneak out of the bedroom, saeyoung’s reaching for him with a mumbled, “‘sungie, are you leaving?”

yoosung goes to him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “yeah, if i don’t leave now i’ll be late. get some rest, okay? promise?”

saeyoung takes in a deep breath and rolls his eyes, still one for theatrics even when he can’t see straight. “promise.” he shakes his hand loose and offers out his pinky instead.

they link pinkies, then yoosung leans over to kiss saeyoung goodbye. “wish me luck.”

warm all the way down to his toes from the kiss, he says, “you’re gonna kick that exam’s ass.”

that makes yoosung laugh. “thanks.”

saeyoung grins at the laugh. his favorite sound. “i adore you.”

“i adore you more, and don’t,” he says warningly, “say it back. we’ll be here all day.”

now it’s saeyoung’s turn to laugh. “okay. go go, i’ll see you later.”

“text me when you wake up. we can get lunch!” and then yoosung is off, leaving saeyoung to his own devices. 

sleep takes him within minutes, exhaustion combining with an overwhelming sense of coziness. he dreams of a little white boat captained by a boy with hair the color of starlight and when he finally wakes, it’s the best he’s felt in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the korean lullaby "pan tal" aka "half moon" ! it's also the lullaby yoosung sings <3


End file.
